Revenge
by sasusakufan2357
Summary: Sasuke is finally coming home. But the Sakura he sees isn't the Sakura he knows. She became more like him, obsessed with revenge. SasuSaku.
1. Training and something else?

* * *

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto.

* * *

It's been five years. Five years since he left. But that shouldn't matter to me. The only thing that should matter to me is getting revenge on my sister. On my clock it says it's 6:00 A.M. I better get up for training with Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and Sai. I got up and took a shower. I changed into a black top, black skirt, and black shoes. Lastly, I put on a black Konoha headband. (Think about her outfit in part 2 but in black.) I went to the training grounds. I saw Kakashi-sensei, Sai, and Naruto. 

"Sakura-channnnnn!!!!!" Naruto screamed while he ran to Sakura.

"Hi Naruto." Sakura replied.

Then Kakashi and Sai came up to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura." Kakashi said while reading his Icha Icha paradise.

"Hey Hag." Sai said.

Sakura then came up to Sai and punched him in the face with a fist full of charka. Sai hit 10 trees after that. Naruto was laughing hard.

"Hahaha!!!! Sai you got punched by Sakura." Naruto laughed out.

"Shut up dickless!" Sai yelled.

Kakashi stated "Alright now, let's spar. Sakura you are up against Sai. Naruto you are up against me."

* * *

At the end, the winners were Sakura and Naruto. 

"Congratulations Sakura and Naruto." Kakashi commented.

"I would have won." Sai mumbled.

"Quit being a baby Sai." Naruto told Sai.

* * *

Everybody started to head home. But little did they know that a certain Uchiha was coming home. 


	2. Uchiha's coming home

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto. If I did Sasuke and Sakura would be together.

* * *

I am standing in front of Konoha gates. I bet the dobe would be running up to me saying, "Hey Teme, finally you have come to your senses." Sakura would probably start hugging me and crying out, "Sasuke I missed you sooooooo much." But what happened was way different than I thought it was. 

I approached the gates and two guards stated, "Uchiha Sasuke, you are a missing-nin, therefore you must come to the Hokage's office with us."

Sasuke answered was "Hn"

Sasuke started to walk to the Hokage's office and the guards followed him. When they arrived, one of the guards knocked on the door.

Tsunade replied, "Come in."

When Uchiha Sasuke strolled in, Tsunade almost fell over.

"What are you doing here!?" Tsunade demanded.

"I decided to come home." Sasuke shugged.

"But why? Itachi isn't dead yet." Tsunade questioned.

"He's coming here." Sasuke declared.

"I see," Tsunade started, "but are you planning to stay here no matter what?"

Sasuke started thinking 'should I stay here after I kill Itachi or should I go?"

"I am going to stay." Sasuke stated.

"Alright but I'm going to called over some people here." Tsunade said.

"You," Tsunade pointed to one of the guards, "go get Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, and Sai."

Sasuke was startled when she said that but didn't show it. 'They are coming here?' he thought.

* * *

30 minutes later… 

Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Sai, and Hatake Kakashi entered the Hokage's office.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked.

Someone cleared their throat.

Everybody turned their heads to the person who cleared their throat. It was…

* * *

Okay reviewers, give me guesses who it is???? 


	3. Ummm, Welcome Home?

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto. If I did, well I don't know. Use your imagination.

* * *

Recap: The person who cleared their throat was…

* * *

Just some random guy. 

Everybody started to have a sweat drop on his or her forehead.

"Umm… why are you in my office?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know." The random guy replied.

"Okay, then GET OUT OF HERE!" Tsunade screamed.

The random guy started running for his life.

But something caught Sakura's eye, it was Uchiha Sasuke!

"Welcome back Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said in an emotionless voice.

"Teme!? Is that really you!!!" Naruto screeched.

"Hn." Sasuke usually reply.

But inside, Sasuke was wondering when did Sakura act so cold?

'Yeah, but she looks hot.' Inner Sasuke replied.

'Who the hell are you?!' Outer Sasuke questioned.

'I'm Inner Sasuke, duh.' Inner Sasuke answered.

'But why were you saying that Sakura looks hot?' Outer Sasuke said.

'Umm earth to Outer Sasuke, do you see her body?' Inner Sasuke told Outer Sasuke.

'Uh oh, got to go she looking at us but I will be back.' Inner Sasuke said.

Inner Sasuke disappeared.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sakura asked in an annoyed voice.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Well, now that we know that Sasuke is back. We need to plan where he is going to stay and etc." Tsunade said.

"I think Sasuke should stay with Sakura." Kakashi replied while reading Icha Icha Paradise.

"Yes, that is a good idea." Tsunade agreed.

Everybody looked at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and then she hissed "Fine."

"Looks like Ugly is getting angry." Sai teased.

Sakura was about to punch Sai a hundred times, since she was in a bad mood. But Naruto was holding her back.

"Alright, I'm going to the village's Elders about Sasuke's trial. You guys are dismissed." Tsunade stated.

Sakura left while Sasuke was trailing her. Naruto was going to the ramen shop. Kakashi was going to a sacred place to read his Icha Icha Paradise in peace. Sai was going to a random place.

* * *

With Sakura and Sasuke... 

When they arrived at Sakura's house. It was no house, it was a mansion!

Sakura went in first, when they entered the mansion. Sakura went upstairs with Sasuke. (Not like that you perverts!)

She pointed to the door at the way left.

"That is your room." Sakura said in a cold voice. "There are a total of three floors. The first floor is the bedrooms. The second floor is the kitchen, library, and the living room. The last floor is the basement with games and other stuff."

"Where is your room?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

Sakura pointed to the last door at the right.

Sakura walked down to her room without a goodbye and slammed the door.

Sasuke walked to his room.

Sasuke thought 'So much for a welcome home greeting. It was so much different than I thought. I wonder where Inner Sasuke is.'

Sasuke then drifted to sleep.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Plz give me reviews it makes me update faster. 


	4. Punishment

Disclaimer: Once again, I DON'T own Naruto or do I? No, I don't.

* * *

Sasuke woke up. Then Inner Sasuke came back. 

'Hey Dude!' Inner Sasuke greeted.

'Oh my god! I'm going crazy.' Outer Sasuke replied.

'Let's go see what Sakura doing.' Inner Sasuke said.

'Why do you always talk about Sakura?' Outer Sasuke asked.

'Cause she hot.' Inner Sasuke answered.

'I'm done with this conversation. Let's go see Sakura.' Outer Sasuke said.

'So you like her?' Inner Sasuke said.

'No, I don't! Now shut up!' Outer Sasuke snapped.

'You know. You just told yourself to shut up.' Inner Sasuke answered.

'…' Outer Sasuke replied.

'Fine. I'm going to make out with a Sakura memory file.' Inner Sasuke stated.

Then Inner Sasuke left.

'When did I become Sakura obsessed?' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke went to his bathroom to get ready. (Every bedroom has a bathroom in Sakura's mansion.)

Sasuke walked down the hall to Sakura's room. Sasuke knocked on the door.

"What?" Sakura said in an emotionless voice.

"What do we have to do now?" Sasuke asked an a equal emotionless voice.

"We have to go to the Hokage about your punishment, let's go." Sakura said while passing by Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke replied while following Sakura out the door.

When they arrived at the Hokage's office. Sakura knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade called.

When Sakura and Sasuke entered.

Tsunade said "Uchiha Sasuke, I have talk it over with the Elders and we agreed that you will not be able to go anywhere for a year without the person who is going to watch over you."

Tsunade glanced at Sakura. Then Sakura realized it.

"No. I am not doing it." Sakura hissed.

"Haruno Sakura will be that person who will be watching you." Tsunade said pretending not hearing Sakura.

"You will go with her on her missions and you do not leave her ever." Tsunade stated.

"But why am I getting off so easily?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you killed Orochimaru, an S-ranked missing-nin. You also came back to Konoha on your own will and you is planning to get rid of Itachi." Tsunade answered.

"So do you accept Sakura?" Tsunade questioned.

"Do I have a choice?" Sakura mumbled.

"No." Tsunade simply said.

'Yes!!! Sakura is going to be watching our hot body for a whole year!!!!' Inner Sasuke grinned.

'What do you mean "our" hot body. Don't you mean mine?' Outer Sasuke said.

'No. Sharing is caring.' Inner Sasuke replied.

'I'm completely insane.' Outer Sasuke answered.

"When is my next mission?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow, you will go with Sasuke to the Hidden Village of the Grass. Your mission is to gather information on Akatsuki." Tsunade said.

"Now leave and get ready for the mission." Tsunade ordered.

Sakura and Sasuke left.

* * *

Do you guys like it so far? Reviews make me update faster. Does anybody know how to say "little sister" in Japanese? 


	5. Hello Imouto, Otouto

Thanks uchihasakurah26 for the information I needed!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto. I wish I did…

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were both heading out to the Hidden Village of the Grass. 

"Let's get going." Sakura said.

"Alright." Sasuke agreed.

When they arrived at the Hidden Village of the Grass. They didn't notice two shadows lurking behind them.

"We should meet soon Imouto." one of the shadows said.

"Be patient Azami. No matter how much we want to meet our siblings." The other shadow replied.

"Fine, Itachi." Azami huffed.

Itachi and Azami disappeared.

* * *

Back with Sasuke and Sakura… 

"So, where should we go to gather information?" Sasuke asked.

Then Sakura suddenly stopped. Sasuke turned to Sakura to see why see stopped.

They were at a stripper bar.

"Hell no!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!! We are not going in there!" Sasuke exclaimed while pointing to the stripper bar.

"Don't you want to find information on Akatsuki? On Itachi?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke's face hardened.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sakura replied.

But before they could enter.

BOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!

There was smoke covering everything.

Sasuke and Sakura whipped around them. There were two shadows in front of them.

"Hey Imouto." one shadow greeted.

Sakura got tensed. Only one person would call her that. Then the smoke cleared. There was a blue haired girl with green emerald eyes.

And that was Haruno Azami. Her sister.

"Long time no see, Otouto." Itachi smirked.

"Itachi." Sasuke sneered.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura narrowed her eyes on them.

"Awwww… can't I see my imouto." Azami cooed.

"Why would you want to see me?" Sakura hissed.

"We just want to see our otouto and imouto." Itachi answered.

"Bullshit Nii-san." Sasuke hissed.

"Actually, we just needed to get something from this village. But we are glad to see our siblings." Azami said while looking at Sakura.

"We better get going Azami. The leader won't be happy if we are late." Itachi called to Azami.

"But I want to talk to my Imouto." Azami whined.

"Since when is Sakura yours?" Sasuke sneered.

Azami glanced at Sasuke.

"Ooohhhhh!!!!!! He's cute. Is he your boyfriend Imouto?" Azami winked.

Sakura responded by throwing a kunai fast at Azami. But Azami caught it.

"Aren't you a hot head. I guess you don't change." Azami smirked.

"We have to go Azami. Now." Itachi stated while being irritated.

"You're not going without a fight." Sasuke said while going into his fighting stance.

"I think we are." Azami responded.

Then Itachi and Azami disappeared.

"Damn, they got away." Sasuke stated.

"We still have to complete the mission." Sakura simply said while entering the bar.

"I don't want to but fine." Sasuke said while following her.

* * *

One hour later…. 

"I'm never going back into a bar again. We barely got any information." Sasuke complained. (OMG!! SASUKE COMPLAINED!!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!)

"Yeah, but at least we got some." Sakura answered.

Sakura was leaving but Sasuke stopped her.

Sasuke demanded, "You need to explain about you, your sister, and everything else."

"Why should I explain anything to you?" Sakura snapped.

Sasuke remembered that line was one of the things he said to her before he left for that snake bastard, Orochimaru.

"I just want to know more about you." Sasuke answered.

"Hn. Fine, but I'll tell you when we are at home." Sakura said.

Then they head back to Konoha.

* * *

How was the chapter? It was longer for the people who reviewed. Please review. It will make me happy.

Azami- thistle flower

Nii-san- older brother

Imouto- younger sister

Otouto- younger brother

I hoped you liked it!


	6. Haruno Clan History

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would be rich.

* * *

At Konoha…

"So you are telling me that you saw Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Azami on your mission?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, and we also got information on Akatsuki. They are going to attack Konoha in a week to capture the Kyubbi." Sakura informed.

"Alright, you guys are dismissed." Tsunade said.

Sakura and Sasuke left for Sakura's mansion.

At Sakura's mansion…

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. When I was 13 years old, my mother and father told me that I was a part of the Haruno clan." Sakura told Sasuke.

* * *

Flashback…

"Mom, Dad I'm home." 13 years old Sakura announced.

"Sakura, sweetie we need to talk to you." Sakura's mom replied.

"Sure, what Mom and Dad?" Sakura questioned.

"Sakura we need to tell you that we're from a special clan that is called the Haruno clan." Sakura's dad said.

Sakura blinked, "So, does someone want to clue me in the joke?"

"Sakura this is not a joke." Sakura's mom stated.

"Oh, so now you're going to tell me that I have a sister." Sakura said.

Sakura's mom and dad looked at each other.

"Don't tell me that's true too." Sakura whined.

"Sakura, honey listen to us." Sakura's mom said.

"Not too long ago, the Haruno clan was very powerful like the Uchiha clan. But something happened. The Haruno clan was slaughtered. We don't know who did it." Sakura's dad informed.

"But why tell me now?" Sakura questioned.

"We think the killer is going to come back to kill us." Sakura's mom answered.

"But what about my sister? And how come I don't remember her?" Sakura asked.

"Remember, when you hit your head really hard? And you were in a coma for a month." Sakura's dad asked.

"Yeah." Sakura answered.

"Well, your sister left and became a missing- nin when you were in a coma. When you woke up, you didn't remember her." Sakura's mom explained.

"Why didn't you tell me about her before?" Sakura questioned.

"We were ashamed about Azami." Sakura's mom put her head down.

"Is that her name?" Sakura asked.

Sakura's parents nodded.

"Okay, I need to relax." Sakura said while walking away.

End of flashback…

* * *

"Is that all of it?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shook her head, "No, a week from when my parents told me about the Haruno clan. They were murdered."

* * *

Flashback again…

"Hey Mom and Dad, I'm back!" Sakura shouted.

"Mom? Dad?" Sakura called.

Sakura saw her mom and dad on the floor. But they were covered in blood and they weren't breathing.

Sakura was already breaking down into tears.

"Hello Imouto." A feminine voice greeted.

Sakura looked around, "Who's there?"

"I can't believe you forgot your Nee-san." The feminine voice acted like she was hurt.

"Azami" Sakura whispered.

"Bingo" Azami answered.

"Did you kill Mom and Dad?" Sakura was getting angry.

"And if I did?" Azami was seeing how long Sakura will crack.

Sakura was going to punch Azami.

Azami caught it then whispered in Sakura's ear, "What if I killed the whole clan?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "You did what?"

"You heard me." Azami responded.

Azami pushed Sakura and Sakura's back hit the wall.

"Why did you kill the clan and our parents?" Sakura questioned.

"The reason why I killed the clan was to impress Uchiha Itachi. I killed our parents because I needed to." Azami told Sakura.

Azami looked around, "Looks like I have to leave. I'll see you soon Imouto."

Azami left.

ANBU broke into the house.

"Everybody freeze! We have reports of Haruno Azami has been spotted here." ANBU stated.

Then Sakura fainted.

End of flashback again…

* * *

Sasuke glanced at Sakura.

Sakura's expression looks like she was about to cry. So Sasuke, did something unexpected. He put Sakura in his lap, wrapped his arms around Sakura, and put his chin on Sakura's head.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I know how you feel about your clan and parents." Sasuke answered.

"Thank you." Then Sakura fell asleep in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke took Sakura to her room. And he went to sleep in her bed with her. But before he went to sleep he saw the picture of Team 7 flat on the table face down.

* * *

Did you guys like it?

Imouto- younger sister

Nee-san- older sister

Azami- thistle flower

Please review : P Also read my other story, Team Hebi!


	7. 10 Questions

OH WOW! I haven't updated this story for a LONG time! Since 2007! T.T I feel bad now…Well, anyways I'm going to bold **Inner thoughts** now and when Sasuke's talking to his Inner, I'm going to just call him Sasuke, and not Outer Sasuke anymore.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer Applied…

Sasuke yawned mutely, 'Where am I?'

'**Hm, black bras, black panties…I GOT IT! We're backstage at a Victoria's Secret's fashion show!' Inner Sasuke exclaimed while waving his hands like a mad man.**

'Baka, there are NO black bras or black panties…And anyways we're in Sakura's room,' Sasuke explained.

**Inner Sasuke pouted, 'You just have to ruin my fun, don't you? Ooo, Sakura's room? I wonder what we did there,' Inner Sasuke grinned so that the sides of his smiles stretched all the way across his face.**

'Shut up, you're annoying,' Sasuke replied.

Sasuke glanced at the clock, seeing that it was 10AM. He also noticed that the picture of Team 7 was standing up again like a normal picture would.

Sasuke walked out of Sakura's room to search for Sakura, which it wasn't really hard because a delicious aroma came from the kitchen. He headed towards the kitchen and found Sakura preparing breakfast.

"Ohayo, Sasuke," Sakura greeted while her eyes glued to the frying pan.

"Ohayo, Sakura," Sasuke replied quietly.

They ate at their food in a comfortable silence.

"So Sasuke what do you want to do today?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, 'She wants to spend time with me?'

'**Mmm…I know what we can do tonight,' Inner Sasuke came out with a certain orange book in his hands called, ****Icha Icha Paradise****.**

Inner Sasuke started to giggle at some of the parts he read.

'Could you please put away that disgusting trash?' Sasuke sneered at the orange book.

' **But…But…THIS IS THE GOOD PART!' Inner Sasuke cried out**.

Sasuke got pulled out of his thoughts since Sakura waved her hands at Sasuke's face.

"Ummm, Sasuke? Are you still there?" Sakura asked.

"Hn, I am," Sasuke replied.

Sakura rolled her eyes when Sasuke said "Hn."

"Anyways, so? Do you want to do something in specific?" Sakura questioned Sasuke.

"No," Sasuke replied stoically like a robot.

"Ok, then I'll pick where we will go!" Sakura chirped happily.

'What got her in a good mood?' Sasuke wondered.

Then Sasuke realized her attire, her clothes aren't in black anymore. She was wearing a red vest with ninja shorts under her pink ninja skirt. Sakura also had ninja boots on her feet and a red headband on her head with short hair.

Sakura gestured for Sasuke to get changed into his ninja attire. Sasuke got rid of the outfit he wore when he was with Orochimaru. Instead he wore his clothes from the Genin days but a bigger size.

Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Where are we going?"

Sakura flashed a smile towards Sasuke, "It's a secret."

"Hn, let's just go," Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragging her out the door.

"Um, Sasuke, shouldn't I be dragging you?" Sakura sweatdropped while taking back her wrist.

"No, I don't want to get dragged. Just tell me where we are going," Sasuke calmly stated stopping for Sakura to tell him where they are going.

"Too bad, you're not going to get your answer till we arrive there," Sakura replied.

Sakura started pulling on Sasuke's wrist now and pushing through the crowds of people on the streets of Konoha. Sasuke didn't even bother to pull his wrist away from Sakura because he thought he would get shout at and etc. etc. When Sakura finally found the place she wanted to go to, it was a park. It was a beautiful park with birds chirping and happy couples walking down on the path.

"Let's take a walk here," Sakura suggested while heading down the path.

"Hn," Sasuke trailed after Sakura.

Sasuke caught up to Sakura and walked side by side with her. The silence wasn't completely awkward but there was some tension in it.

Sakura suddenly stopped, "Let's rest here," Sakura sat down on the green grass.

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura whispered, "Sasuke I want to get to know you better."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "How do you plan to do that?"

Sakura gave a large grin, "We're going to play 20 questions!"

Sasuke sweatdropped but he was interested in getting to know Sakura better, "Hn, whatever, but how about 10 questions?"

"Ok, fine. But you go first." Sakura stated.

"What caused you to change?" Sasuke questioned Sakura.

"Eh? You mean why am I dressing in my original outfit and being happier?" Sakura inquired.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied.

"Just something you said made me overlooked my whole life," Sakura answered, "What was your favorite memory?" Sakura asked her first question to Sasuke.

"When my father finally acknowledged me and started to pay more attention to me than Itachi. Who's your most precious person?" Sasuke questioned Sakura.

Sakura's face became docile, "Hmmm, that's hard to choose from, Sasuke. I have many precious friends but not one of them can be my most precious person."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked her.

"Because the one who I think of my most precious person, doesn't feel the same way," Sakura's facial expression became gloomy, "Anyways, was it worth it, leaving the village for power?"

"…" Sasuke finally responded, "Yes and no, it was worth it because I was able to seek the power I thought I need to kill Itachi. No, because I realize that it hurt my friends in the process."

"Awww, Sasuke that was so sweet! Haha," Sakura giggled.

Sasuke glared at her, "How come you're so annoying?"

"Haha, I don't know. Maybe it's cause I was born to annoy you," Sakura teased him, "My turn, would you mind if I start calling you Sasuke-kun again?"

"Not really," Sasuke answered, "What do you like in a guy?"

"Haha, why would you want to know?" Sakura taunted Sasuke.

"Just answer the question," Sasuke said wearily.

"Hmm, I like a guy who is strong, can protect me, very sweet to me in his own way, very cool and mysterious, and does the little things he can do just to impress me," Sakura honestly answered, "When you kill Itachi…How do you think you will feel?"

Sasuke stayed silent for a while…Then he replied, "I think…I would feel happy that I'm free from the burden that has been placed on my shoulder, that I reached my life goal of avenging my clan. Why did you stay with me during the Genin days even though I was cruel, mean, and I pushed you away many times?"

Sakura pondered for a moment, "Well, I honestly don't know that answer. But I think that if you really love a person, you would stick with them through thick and thin. You would never give up on that person. Is it really true that you like girls with long hair?"

"No, whoever made up that rumor is stupid." Sasuke's voice changed, becoming softer, "How was it like during those five years I was gone?"

Sakura's face made a distorted look for a second, "It was terrible for me. I couldn't sleep at night, worrying day and night if you would ok or not. Questions running through my head saying 'Why did he leave?' 'Was I not strong enough to stop him?' 'Was he happy in this village before he left?'"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke's face, it was emotionless. But his eyes showed sorrow and guilt.

"Soooo, my turn for asking a question," Sakura made a face, "How was your family like before the massacre?"

Sasuke flinched; talking about his family members wasn't easy for him.

"My mother, she was a kind, caring mother. She would listen to my problems and made me feel like nothing was ever wrong. She would cook and clean, making her the ideal housewife. My brother, Itachi, he wasn't always a murderer. He would promise me that he would train me but sometimes when he couldn't keep his end of his promise, he would flick my forehead. I idolized him but loathed him at the same time. I think it's cause I was jealous at that time…Him being the "perfect child" and such. My father…He was a strict person. He always paid attention to Itachi, not me. Always comparing me to Itachi. My mother said that he would talk more about me than Itachi when he was alone with her." Sasuke summarized his whole family.

Sakura looked at him and asked him "Are you ok?"

Sasuke shook it off, "Yeah, I'm fine. Next question, how was your family like?"

"My family…" Sakura trailed off, "My family was pictured as the "Perfect Family." But it was far from perfect. My mom was a great mom, she would talk to me about my problems, give me great advice, and there to comfort me in my time of need. My dad was a shinobi, always coming out and in, but he still made time for us. My sister…was like your brother. She wasn't always a backstabbing murderer. She cared for me in her own way. I could see it, but things…started to go downhill when she heard that Itachi slain the Uchiha Clan. She started to go ballistic that Itachi did that and he left her. So, that's how the Haruno Clan turned up today," Sakura gave a sad smile.

"Hn, our stories are similar, probably the only thing that would be different is that I'm a boy and you're a girl," Sasuke made a joke.

Sakura laughed, "Haha, that's true. Do you like my hair short or long?"

Sasuke shifted, "What made you ask that question?"

"Just answer the question," Sakura mocked Sasuke from before.

"Hn, I like your hair long." Sasuke answered.

"But, you said you don't like girls with long hair!" Sakura accused Sasuke.

"Only some girls I like with long hair," Sasuke replied, "When did you start liking me?"

Sakura had a little blush on her face, "It was during the academy days, when I saw you practicing throwing kunais. I thought you were cute and…" Sakura trailed off because she saw Sasuke smirking, "Will you stop smirking!!"

"No," Sasuke's smirk widen.

"Ugh, whatever, it's my turn now to ask a question. Who was your first crush?" Sakura questioned.

"I don't have crushes," Sasuke simply replied.

"I don't believe that!" Sakura countered.

"Tch, fine, all I'm going to tell you is that I do like a person right now and she's my first crush," Sasuke stated, "Have you dated anybody during the past five years I left?"

"No, I haven't…" Sakura turned her head so it wouldn't be facing Sasuke, "Do you believe in love?"

That question shocked Sasuke for a moment, "I don't know really…I haven't experienced love a lot…The only love I know was from my mother."

Sasuke saw the sun was setting. They have been there for a long time!

"Come on, let's go," Sasuke pulled Sakura up to her feet.

"Hey! What about the game! We still have one more question left!" Sakura exclaimed.

"We'll finish it when we get back to your place," Sasuke explained while tugging on Sakura's wrist.

Once they reached Sakura's mansion, Sakura said, "Ok, Sasuke, it's your last question."

Sasuke pondered, wondering what question he should ask for his last. Then he got it.

"Do you still have feelings for me Sakura?" Sasuke questioned Sakura.

Sakura shifted, uncomfortable, "Ehhhh…Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes you do Sakura," Sasuke commanded.

"Ok, Ok, I'll tell you," Sakura mumbled something but Sasuke couldn't hear it.

"What did you say Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I said I still do ok!?" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke's face was emotionless but in his mind was full of emotions.

'She still likes me?' Sasuke thought.

'**Dude, of course she still likes you! She just said it, duh!' Inner Sasuke came back. **

'Shut up!' Sasuke countered.

"Earth to Sasuke, whoo hoo! Are you there?" Sakura waved her hands at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke grabbed her hand, "Don't do that."

"Fine, but it's time for my last question," Sakura stated.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, getting annoyed.

"What do you think of me?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke froze, he wasn't expecting that question. Sakura waited patiently, tapping her foot.

"Ok, fine you don't have to answer that question," Sakura headed towards her room and slammed her door.

Sasuke wanted to say something but it was too late.

Sasuke sighed, 'Only thing to do is go to sleep. I'll tell her tomorrow.'

Sasuke glided to his room, giving one more glance to Sakura's door. But alas he closed his door too.

* * *

Woot! That took me a long time to do . Well, please review!


End file.
